vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-05-27
“Shove this Hidden Blade up your ASSSSSSSSSSSS" Match Matchup Ezio vs. AVGN Winner AVGN AVGN and Ezio meet again after the close match they had last week. This week, however, the Nerd is not underestimating Ezio, and goes all out from the start. Despite the booing from the crowd, the Nerd keeps pounding Ezio, and he just can't get the momentum he seemed to have last week. Thus, the Nerd scores another win against the assassin, making the score 2-0. Other Plot Mr Satan is meeting Gabe in his office. Gabe says he will respect Mark's decision, and will get to it next week. We don't know yet what they are talking about, but Gabe wants Mr Satan to take a week to think it over. “Ninjutsu VS Boxing, with a western charm.” Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match Matchup Flint 'vs 'Little Mac 'vs 'Goemon Winner Goemon An unusual combo enters the ring, and gets straight down to beating the tar out of each other with all sorts of nasty weapons. We see chairs, ladders, steps, garbage cans, all sorts being used in the start of this brutal match. All three wrestlers get a fair share of punishment, with Little Mac getting his back smashed on the steps by Flint, and Goemon getting slammed through the table by Little Mac. Eventually, the wear and tear on Flint is too much, and he gets pinned by Goemon from a finisher. The final two stick around the remains of the table, smacking each other with the steps and chair for a bit, before Goemon uses his finisher to drive Little Mac to the floor and win the match. Other Plot Bison and Sagat are still arguing. Bison is willing to forgive Sagat's insolence, and Sagat is taken aback by his arrogance. Sagat says that he has an important match tonight, while Bison isn't booked, and should prepare to be fired. “WHAT SICK MAN IS FIGHTING ME?" Match Matchup The Heavy vs Tingle Winner [[The Heavy|'The Heavy']] A mismatched battle of the strangest proportions, this is a short, but brutal match. Tingle doesn't go down easy, tossing Heavy around despite his aforementioned heaviness. But it takes more than few tosses to take down the Heavy Weapons Guy. After being made to bleed by Tingle, the Heavy gets back up and launches a devastating Pootista Bomb, taking Tingle down. Other Plot Johnny Cage is walking backstage, but suddenly gets attacked by Mike Haggar, who blames him for what the Ring Rangers did to him back in Season 7. “Fixing the Punk" Backstage Brawl Matchup Mike Haggar 'vs 'Johnny Cage Winner Johnny Cage A quick brawl between the Mayor of Earth and the Ex-leader of the Ring Rangers. Both Haggar and Johnny get some good hits in, and at times it seems like either one if about to get knocked out. But Cage is the one who perseveres and gets the win. "What is a Dan?" Match Matchup Dracula 'vs 'Dan Hibiki Winner Dracula A surprise match between the minion and the master. Dan wants to prove to his old boss that he can take him down. However, it does not go as planned at all. Dracula demolished Dan in this match. Any hits that Dan actually got in were never enough to phase the vampire, and Dracula's devastating attacks wreck havoc on Dan. Despite that, Dan doesn't give up, and keeps the match going for 12 minutes, before succumbing to the Death Valley Driver and getting a good long nap, after being reminded why he was Dracula's minion, and not the other way around. "Family Feud" Tag Team Match Matchup The DK Crew - Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong 'vs 'Double Dragon - Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee Winner The DK Crew A solid match from both sides, but the DK Crew just had the better teamwork. Billy and Jimmy didn't tag much this match, with Billy starting the match and not really showing up again after taging Jimmy half way through. Because of that, the DK Crew are able to swap between each other better and stay fresh. Despite that, the match is close, but the DK Crew get the hard fought win. Other Plot Kefka and Johnny Cage have a war of words in Kefka's Korner over Johnny being hated by the other wrestlers for his part in the Ring Ranger plot. Kefka asks why he got all the others beat up, and Johnny claims he didn't, and he'll prove it. Casual Championship Match Matchup Captain Falcon 'vs 'Gray Fox (Champion) Winner Captain Falcon It's been a year since Falcon was last in the casual title race. His feud with Red ended up with him losing the deciding match, but taking it gracefully. Now, he finally had a chance to prove himself and take the belt. He just had to go up against the strange dark horse of the Casual Championship, Gray Fox. Having come from nowhere, winning the multi man and beating Waluigi, it was unclear just how strong Gray Fox was. In this match, he proved himself. Despite losing, make no mistake, Gray Fox showed real strength in this match, as did Captain Falcon. Gray Fox started with the upper hand, landing both the Hideo and the Stealth Ryder, but the Captain slowly worked his way back with the Falcon Knee and made the match terrifyingly equal. Neither wrestler had the advantage. When the Metal Gear Solid 2 music hit in, the drama of the match was amplified. Both wrestlers fought their hearts out, and either one could easily have won. In the end, however, Falcon wanted the win that would prove himself to the fans just that little bit more. One last Falcon Knee to the face, and Fox was out, with the Captain being crowned the new Casual Champion. Other Plot After getting chucked out of the ring so fast in the multi man contenders match, Zangief gained an interest in Octodad. He certainly seemed to be no normal wrestler, despite his regular appearance. Zangief challenges Octodad to a friendly match next week, which Octodad happily accepts...we assume. His accent is quite thick. "Prove your might" Non-Title Match Matchup Sagat 'vs 'Scorpion (Champion) Winner Sagat (by disqualification) ' The match starts off quite even, with Sagat not showing too many weaknesses. Scorpion seems to be gaining the upper hand, when suddenly... Other Plot M.Bison bursts into the ring, and Psycho Crushes Sagat right in the middle of the battle. He leaves, pursued by Sagat. The match ends in a disqualification win for Sagat because Bison interfered with the match in Scorpion's favour. Having his first match as champion ruined by Bison, it's unclear how Scorpion will react to this assault. "'Let's settle this like Protomen" Extreme Rules Match Matchup Sonic 'vs 'Protoman Winner Protoman Sonic is a very mad hedgehog, and he wants to get even with Protoman for slamming him into the ring in Endgame 7. However, it soon becomes clear that might not be happening. Though Sonic doesn't get squashed, he certainly doesn't look nearly as strong as Protoman out there. Protoman shows the crowd just why he was champion for most of Season 7, and throws Sonic all over the place, managing to smash him with several weapons and hit him with the Proto Buster. Sonic starts coming back near the end, getting off his 2 hit combo of a 3 Chili Dogs followed by a Spindash, but Protoman hasn't nearly been hurt enough for that to put him away, and a second Proto Buster is enough to put the Blue Streak in his place. Other Plot Eggman's boss music begins to play. Knuckles comes into view...but he's not the same Knuckles we know and love(?). This strange being is a robot version of Knuckles. He wanders menacingly up to Protoman, and suddenly Emerald Cutter's him onto the mat. Sonic decides to leave the two to get along, and sneaks away from the ring. Who is this mysterious robot? And why has he been designed to look just like Knuckles?